Ruby
by unravel
Summary: Captian Ruby Hurst is the only female pirate captian, but when Jack Sparrow pops back into her life again, can she get ahold of herself?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann or any of the other characters from the movie.

Intro: When Ruby Hurst was eight years old, her British colony of Port Kennicot was attacked by pirates. They captured Ruby and brought her back to their ship. Their Captain, Sara Ockley, kept her on the ship and Ruby grew up under Sara's teaching and by the time she was 16, she had a boat of her own. Ruby soon became one of the most feared female pirates of the Caribbean. After word had gotten to her that Sara Ockley had been hanged, Ruby decided she would make it up to Sara and be not only one of the only female Captain's, but take a young girl, just like Sara had done, teach her to become the most feared pirate when Ruby passed on. So, with that, she went back to her home, Port Kennicot and took a young girl, about 8 years old, Sephora Arthur, onto her ship to pass on what she knew.

Chapter 1

Ruby's hands gripped the edge of the boat as she leaned over the edge, trying to stare past the horizon. She put a hand on her black floppy hat with the dark red feather as the wind tried to blow it away and sighed, walking back up to the deck where Sephora was steering the ship. She put a hand on her shoulder. "You can go, I think that's enough for today," she said, taking the wheel. Sephora stepped aside, the wind whipping her long, straight, red hair across her face.

"Ruby, where are we going?" Sephora looked out across the ocean in front of them. Ruby just shrugged.

"Where ever there's gold, love," she answered, pulling out her compass from its pocket in her big, brown, leather belt that held her pistol and her sword. She rubbed a finger over her big ruby ring and looked down at Sephora, smiling a little.

Everything Sephora wore was Ruby's. Unless they had just 'borrowed' a few things from a village or two, then Sephora almost always got a new ring or something. Ruby and Sephora dressed kind of the same, except that Ruby was always wearing red, while Sephora loved blue, like the ocean. Under her bulky belt, Ruby wore a long, ruffle-y, white skirt and crimson shirt with long, baggy sleeves. She always wore her hat with the red feather and her ruby ring. She pulled her long, wavy, blonde hair away from her face with a ragged, red bandana. When Ruby was 16 and Sara had given her a ship of her own, Ruby got a tattoo of a small ruby on the outside of her right eye, so that people would always know who she was.

Sephora dressed very much like Ruby, except she hated hats. She wore her red hair pulled back in a blue bandana. She had one, small red braid on the side of her head, that was tied off with a bead set with a sapphire. Sephora also preferred pants over skirts and wore brown cotton pants a shirt like Ruby's only blue. She wore one ring on her thumb that was made with sliver and set with several tiny sapphires. She carried her sword and pistol in her belt, just like Ruby.

As the waves beat against the sides of the boat, something appeared out on the horizon, drawing closer as they sailed on. "What's that?" Sephora leaned over the side of the boat to get a closer look. Ruby squinted and pulled out her spyglass, raising it to her eye. At first she still couldn't see what it was, but as it drew closer, she got a better look. Ruby lower the spyglass and returned it to her belt. Sephora was standing beside her now.

"Well?" she asked, staring at the figure, getting bigger by the second. Not even taking her eyes of the ocean, Ruby murmured to Sephora.

"Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Jack Sparrow. Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann or any of the other characters from the movie

Chapter 2

Sephora looked at Ruby. "Jack? Jack who?" Ruby didn't answer as she ran down the steps to the deck, walking to the side, where most of her crew was already gathered, looking down at the small rowboat that had just started to come up beside Ruby's ship, the Grande Lady. Her crewmates moved aside for her and Sephora who was right behind her. Ruby peered over the edge, looking down, then at her men.

"What are ya waiting for, you dogs, pull them up!" The crew immediately started pulling at the ropes and soon the boat had been pulled on board and the passengers stepped off.

"Why, Captain Ruby I nev-" But Captain Jack Sparrow didn't get through with his sentence before Ruby had slapped him across the face. His boat mate chuckled. Jack continued, "Well then, now that we are all through with that-"

"What are you doing here, Jack Sparrow?" Ruby interrupted.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please," Jack smiled a big toothy smile that Ruby glared down. He stopped smiling.

"Right, my mistake," Ruby answered. "And I don't even want to know what you are doing here. Last I heard, you killed Barbossa, regained the Black Pearl and got a blacksmith for a first mate." Jack nodded.

"Indeed, all true. My first mate is Will Turner," Jack nodded at the other man that had gotten out of the boat. "Bootstrap's kid," Ruby turned to Will.

"True enough. He's a spittin' image of his father!" She looked him up and down and nodded. "Right good man your father was." She nodded once more to Will, then turned back to Jack, who was looking at Sephora.

"Well, who's this lass then, aye?" Jack smiled. Sephora stuck her chin out.

"I'm Sephora." Jack smiled bigger.

"And how old are you, Ms. Sephora?" asked Jack. Sephora opened her mouth to answer, but Ruby cut in.

"She's 18," Ruby crossed her arms and eyed Jack, who gave Sephora one last look, then turned back to Ruby.

"Well, Ruby, if you wouldn't mind, could Will and I, maybe, stay on your ship for a while. At least until we, um, come across my boat?" Will looked at Sephora, who looked down blushing. Ruby smiled and looked back to Jack. She sighed.

"Well, I guess I hafta, seeing as you have no boat to speak of….." Ruby looked around him at the small rowboat. "You two can sleep in Sephora's room and she will sleep on a cot in my room." Sephora looked highly disappointed at this, but quickly recovered as Will smiled at her. Jack nodded at Ruby in thanks and started to walk towards the quarters, but Ruby continued. "You have to earn your keep, mind you," Jack nodded and before she could say anything else, he hurried below deck. Will nodded at Ruby and smiled at Sephora, who blushed again and he hurried away. Ruby, with once last look towards the door that Jack had just disappeared through, climbed up the steps and resumed her place at the wheel.

"So how do you know them?" asked Sephora, watching Will run about, trying to help. Ruby looked out over the ocean.

"Well, I knew Will's father. A very nice man he was. Will looks just like him," She looked down, for a minute, at Will, then back out onto the ocean. Sephora looked up at her.

"And you knew Jack? How?" Sephora asked. Ruby sighed.

"I knew him," She answered, steering the wheel to the right. "There was a time when I was around your age, when my boat was over taken by the British Navy, and I was left with nothing but a rowboat in the middle of the ocean. Well, it just so happens that Jack's boat, the Black Pearl, at the time, showed me some mercy and let me aboard, even though its bad luck to let a woman aboard is bad luck.

Well, Jack being the good man I thought he was, led me to believe that I might have even…..love him," Ruby sighed again, looking out over Sephora's head, out onto the ocean. "I really, truly thought I was going to marry him." Sephora looked up at her.

"What happened?"

"Well, Jack has never really liked the idea of being a one-woman man. I think he got a bit scared," She looked down at Sephora. "So the next town we raided, he conveniently forgot me." Sephora looked up at her with big eyes and Ruby looked back out onto the ocean. "At first I was heartbroken, but if it hadn't been for Jack, then I would never have commandeered this ship." Ruby rubbed the hull of the boat and her gaze returned to Sephora. "Well, you had better get that cot set up in my room then, aye?" Sephora nodded and hurried below deck, just as Jack reappeared and looked around, finding Ruby at the wheel. She pretended not to notice and sent her gaze directly out in front of her. Jack walked up behind her, but before he could say anything, Ruby began, "Tell me what happened to the Black Pearl, Jack."

"Well, love, it's a very funny story really-"

"Another mutiny, I expect," Ruby jutted in, still keeping her gaze out at the ocean. Jack seemed a bit irritated.

"Look love, you know I'm really sorry about leaving you in Atherton, but can't we get past all this and forgive old Jack?" Jack slid his arm around her waist. Ruby looked down at it, but quickly stared out in front of her, softening a bit. Jack smiled, let go and leaned on the wheel, so she couldn't steer. "Well now, the girl, Sephora, she seems to have taken a fancy to Will, hasn't she?" Ruby smiled a bit, still keeping her hands on the wheel, even though it wouldn't move.

"Seems so."

"Speaking of young girls, have you heard from old Sara Ockley lately?" Ruby stiffened.

"She…..was hanged," Her hands tightened on the wheel. Jack looked down.

"Aw love, I'm real sorry about that," Ruby nodded. Jack's arm found a place at her waist again. "I expect ya miss her. Almost as much as you miss ol' Bootstrap, aye?" Jack smiled down at her. Ruby smiled and looked up at him for the first time since he had been standing there.

"Not as much as I miss you, Sparrow," Ruby whispered, before she could stop herself. She heard the bell ring for supper. Jack smiled and leaned down, but she quickly turned her head, so he kissed her cheek. She wasn't going to let him get away that easily. Jack smiled and let go of her, turned and went below deck for supper. "Not as much as I miss you," Ruby repeated to herself and followed him below deck.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner or any of the other characters from the movie.

Chapter 3

Ruby took her seat at the head of table, while Jack took the very opposite side. Sephora and will sat on the sides, across from each other. The food was set on the table: lamb and beef stew, using supplies they had picked up from their last town. Someone passed Ruby a plate and she took a huge bite of her lamb leg. Way down along the table, Jack winked at her and took a large swig of his rum. She smiled a bit and took another bite. Sephora and Will were talking across the table, but Ruby tried to concentrate on her bowl of stew, spending plenty of time looking at her dirty spoon, wiping it off and then finally, drinking the soup out of the bowl. She wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve and looked back across at Jack, who raised his bottle to her and took another long swig. Ruby smiled a bit bigger, taking a drink of her own rum.

"Where is we off to next, Cap'n?" asked her crewmate to the right of her, Bagley. Ruby swallowed her second swig of rum and answered.

"Port Chickering, and hope the Grey Jewel doesn't get there first," Bagley nodded and returned to his food. Ruby looked back at Jack who winked again, obviously getting drunker by the minute, as his rum was almost half empty. Ruby heard Sephora giggle, which was rare, but not since Will had been aboard, and finished off her lamb, then her stew. Picking up her unfinished bottle of rum, she stood up and walked up the stairs to the deck, taking a drink at the top of the stairs, the walking a bit unsteadily over to the edge. She leaned down, her elbows resting on the edge, rum in her hand, looking out onto the ocean.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but didn't turn around, drinking a bit more rum. As soon as the footsteps came closer she turned to see Jack walking drunkenly, an almost finished bottle of rum in hand, toward her. He came over and flopped his arm over her shoulder, and finished off his rum.

"Aye, what a lovely night it is then, love," Jack brought the bottle to his lips again, raised it, but then realized there was nothing left, he dropped it and looked at the bottle in Ruby's hand. "Are you going to finish that, love?" In response Ruby took another long swig, looking out over the ocean, her eyesight blurring a bit, and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. She sighed. Jack swayed a bit, but tightened the grip on her shoulder.

"Jack, I been missin' ya badly, ya know that," Ruby slurred her words and took another drink. Jack looked down at her.

"Have ya then, love? Well, let's see what we can do about that," Jack quickly picked Ruby up, and hung her over his shoulder. Her rum sloshed around in its bottle and she giggled. Jack climbed down the stairs and into Ruby's room, throwing her down onto the bed. Ruby finished off the rum and threw the bottle down, giggling. Jack jumped onto the bed and leaned over to kiss Ruby. She sat there for a minute before breaking away.

"I can't sleep with you, Jack Sparrow." Jack looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked, confused. Ruby laughed, laying down on the bed, looking at him.

"'Cause we're bloody drunk, that's why!" She laughed again, looking up at the ceiling. Jack lay down next to her. Ruby sighed and turned over, cuddling up against Jack, suddenly sleepy. She closed her eyes and felt Jack pull the sheets up over them both and soon she was asleep.

Ruby opened up eye, closed it, then slowly opened both eyes to look out at one window in her room that only showed a view of the water. Without moving, she looked around the room. She was lying on her side in her own bed. That was good. She looked down at the arm that was draped over her. Jack. She looked down, making sure she still had all her clothes on and held her head, which hurt something fierce. Ruby looked over at the cot that was lying beside her bed. Sephora! Where had she slept? Ruby turned a bit at the waist and whispered, "Jack!" His mouth twitched a bit. She tried again, louder. "Jack!" He mumbled something about cats. She rolled her eyes, pushing his arm off of her. "JACK!" He sat up this time, looking around, groping for his pistol.

"What in bloody hell do you want!" He squinted and looked around, then finally at Ruby. "Ah, love, just you then," Jack smiled. "Well then, don't ya know what bad luck it is to wake a man when he's sleeping?" Ruby smiled a bit.

"Do you now where Sephora is?" jack looked around.

"Nope."

"Well then we have to find her!" Ruby scrambled out of the bed, tying her bandana tighter. Jack took his time standing up.

"Not to worry, love. She's probably just in ol' Will's room," Jack put is hat on a bit sideways. Ruby looked at him and walked out of the room and down the hallway to Sephora's room, where she knocked on the door. She waited and Jack came to stand beside her. She knocked again.

"Sephora?" Ruby called. Jack put a hand to his head.

"Not so loud, love, just open the door," Ruby twisted the handle and pushed the door open. Sephora was in there alright, in very much the same position as Ruby had woken up this morning, only she didn't have any clothes on, by what Ruby could tell, and will was laying beside her. Jack let out a hearty laugh at this, but Ruby quickly put a hand over his mouth and shut the door quietly. Once the door was closed, Ruby let her hand down from Jack's mouth to see he was still smiling. "You're not gonna leave them like that, are you, love?" Ruby just looked at him, turned quickly and walked up the stairs to the deck. Jack followed her. "What I mean, love, is that you can't expect the girl not to have a little fun now and then, right?" Ruby didn't answer, just began pulling on a rope, helping get the sails up to catch the big wind that was going to blow them in the direction of Port Chickering. Jack smiled, grabbing Ruby around the waist. "And love, after us last night, how could you not expect it?" Ruby looked him in the eye.

"I didn't sleep with you Jack Sparrow," Jack grinned.

"Ah, but you have, love," Ruby turned red.

"Jack!" Jack shrugged at her.

"Well you have, haven't ya?" Ruby twisted out of his arms. Jack stood just as close to her before, lifting her chin up to meet his gaze, grinning like a cat. "And you will again, love," Ruby smiled a bit, but Jack's attention had been drawn to something behind her and she turned around to see Sephora and Will emerge from the stairway.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann or any of the other characters from the book.

Chapter 4

Ruby looked over at Sephora and Will, coming up from below deck. She looked back at Jack, who raised an eyebrow and walked away. Ruby sighed and walked slowly over toward where Sephora was leaning against the doorway with her eyes closed. Ruby cleared her throat, which startled Sephora. "Oh, Ruby, it's just you," Sephora smiled a bit. "You scared me." Ruby didn't return the smile, and nodded her head, indicating for Sephora to follow her down the stairs. Ruby walked down until she got to the hallway and turned, going back, almost as far as the storerooms, where she turned around. Sephora stopped, looking worried in the light that one candle threw on her face.

"What were you thinking?" Sephora looked at her.

"W-what?"

"What were you thinking? You barely know him!" A wave of realization washed over Sephora's face, turning her confusion to anger.

"As if you don't do the exact same thing, Ruby!" Sephora hands balled into fists and Ruby brought up a hand to slap her, but Sephora didn't even flinch. Ruby slowly brought her hand down. "You wouldn't," Sephora whispered. Ruby sighed.

"How did this happen?"

"Well, you and Jack were passed out drunk on your bed, so what was I supposed to do?"

"Sleep in the cot? Bring the cot to Turner's room? Many things," Ruby leaned against the wall, folding her arms. Sephora looked down.

"I-I didn't think of that," She quickly looked back, trying to maintain her strong gaze at Ruby, who stood back up and nodded. She wasn't going to press the matter, like she thought she was going to.

"Well, love, we'll be arriving in Chickering soon, best be getting' you things together," Ruby walked past her, going back to the deck, where the crew was working hard at bringing the ship around to the Chickering harbor. But, as soon as they got a clear view of the harbor, they could see that a ship was already firing at the Port. Ruby walked over to the edge, pulling out her spyglass, getting a look at the ship. Jack came up beside her.

"Who is it?" Ruby put the spyglass back into her belt, confused.

"The Gray Jewel. I thought for sure we would have gotten here first," She turned around and started yelling orders. "Ready the rowboat! Don't load the cannons just yet, mates!" She walked over to the other side rowboat was and turned to Jack. "Get Will and Sephora. We'll go to shore," Jack nodded and quickly got them both while Ruby looked back out at the small town. When they all were there, they climbed into the rowboat and the drew lowered them into the water. Ruby sat at the front, looking out ahead, Jack sat behind her, rowing, and Will and Sephora sat behind him.

As the coast came into clear view, Ruby could see a pirates breaking into two big houses that were near the docks. Big houses, rich people, ruby thought as they tied the rowboat up to a dock and all got out, walking across to where the pirates were pulling two young girls out of the houses. Jack looked over at Ruby who looked back at her. Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed and quietly walked up behind one of the kidnappers, hitting him over the head with her pistol and pulling the girl away from the other man, while Jack punched the other two man and grabbed the second girl, pushing her towards the dock. Ruby pulled her girl with her and Sephora helped them both into the boat, while Will, untied the boat and started rowing. Jack jumped into the boat, as they quickly made their way back to Ruby's ship. The crew pulled them back up, Ruby, jumped out and helped the girls out as well.

When they were all back on the ship, one of the girls, who had been staring at Will the whole boat ride, finally spoke. "Will? Will Turner?" Will turned around.

"Katherine?" She smiled and nodded.

"You remember me?" Will nodded a bit, Sephora looked over at him.

"Well, yes, I suppose, but that was more than 10 years ago……" The girl smiled bigger and turned to Ruby, offering her hand.

"My name is Katherine Porter. I'm the governor of Chickering's daughter. This is Diana Benson, the Commodore's daughter." Motioning to her friend, who smiled a bit, looking positively frightened. Katherine still offered her hand. Ruby looked at it.

"Hello," Katherine lowered her hand. Ruby looked back at the coast. "Well, by the looks of it, you won't be going back to your town anytime so you'll have to come with us."

"What?" Diana said and Katherine looked at Ruby, shocked.

"Unless, of course, you would rather be kidnapped by them," Ruby said, nodding toward the Gray Jewel, who was still firing at Chickering. Diana quickly shut her mouth. Ruby nodded.

"We will have to get you some proper clothes though."

"What's wrong with the clothes we are wearing?" Katherine protested. Ruby looked over shoulders, looking from Katherine's brown-blonde hair to her flouncy dress.

"Nothing, of course. Unless you would like to drown in it," Ruby walked up to the wheel and pulled out her compass, looking down at the deck, where Katherine was closing in on Will. Sephora looked up at Ruby, who shrugged at her. Diana looked around at the crew, and quickly climbed the steps to where Ruby was standing. Ruby didn't look at her, but smiled a bit, steering the boat gently away from Port Chickering.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Jack Sparrow, or Will Turner, or anything else from the movie.

Chapter 5

Ruby breathed in the sea air and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Jack was climbing up the steps toward her. Diana, who was busy being sick over the edge of the boat, didn't notice this. Jack soon was beside her, his arm sliding quickly around her waist. "Where are we going, love?" Ruby looked down at his arm. And rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was thinking," she answered, standing still in his grip, looking forward. "that you maybe could take us to Isla da Muerta. I've never been there, ya know," She looked up at him. He raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"That means you'd have to let me steer the ship, because, ya know love, Isla da Muerta can only be found-"

"By those who already know where it is," Ruby finished and sighed, stepping aside. Jack nodded his thanks and quickly took a hold of the wheel. Ruby looked over at Diana, who wasn't throwing up anymore, but looking out at the sea behind them.

"Diana," Ruby called. Diana looked up at her. "We had better get you out of those clothes."

Once they were below deck, in Ruby's room and Ruby had chosen some of her clothes for Diana to where, Ruby asked, "Why are you so upset to be aboard the Grande Lady?" Diana looked at her from where she was sitting on Ruby's bed.

"W-well, I've never been on a boat. Not since I came here from England," Ruby looked at her, knowing there was more, but she didn't press the matter. She nodded.

"Yes, well, hand me your dress and I can put it away safe for you," Diana looked at her, hesitant. Ruby sighed. "I'm not gonna steal it, mate, I swear," Still, looking at Ruby, Diana took the dress off and handed it to Ruby, who put it away in her closet. She looked back to find Diana struggling with her corset. "Well, that looks quite painful. Let me help you with that," Diana smiled a little and Ruby untied the corset. "Well, you get dressed. I'm going to go above deck," Diana nodded.

"T-thank you," Ruby just nodded and climbed the stairs. Once she was above deck, she looked up at Jack, who was steering her ship. She frowned, not at all happy with this, but figuring she couldn't do anything about it. She looked around the deck and saw Sephora talking to Will and Katherine, sitting beside him, glowering a bit at Sephora. Ruby looked back up at Jack, before climbing up the stairs to stand beside him. Jack glanced over at her and pulled out his compass. She looked at him, still wondering how he could read it, but didn't ask.

"If you wanted to know, we're gettin' close. But I would recommend you only take a few of us in. Curse 'n all." Jack said. Ruby nodded, seeing a rocky island peer out of the fog.

"Me and you, Will, Sephora," She looked down at the deck, where Diana was coming out from the stairs. "What about the girls? Don't think they would appreciate us leaving them with the crew," Jack nodded.

"They can come," Jack closed the compass and shouted, "Lower the anchor!" Ruby looked at him. He smiled a bit. "My apologies," Ruby nodded.

"Lower the anchor!" She shouted.

"Lower the anchor!" Her crew shouted back at her and she climbed down the stairs, Jack close behind her.

"Aye, Sephora, Will!" They looked up and Ruby motioned them to get into the first rowboat. Katherine immediately started to follow Will, climbing into the boat with him. Diana hung back, but Ruby motioned her to come to. "Will, you row, Jack and I will come in the other boat," Will nodded as the crew loweredhis boat into the water and quickly got the other one ready. Ruby and Jack climbed in, and were lowered into the water. Jack started rowing.

Ruby looked at the boat ahead of them, resting her head on the side of the row boat, looking at Jack, who grinned. Ruby, for the first time, smiled back, as they entered the cave. Ruby looked down into the water and soon Jack had rowed them to where the other boat was already pulled up onto the rock. She got out of the boat and walked down a tunnel that lead into a huge room, filled to its ceilings with treasure. Ruby gasped. She walked around, looking at all the gold and silver, artwork and dresses. Soon, she saw a stone chest, its top lying askew. She slowly walked up to it, pushing the top off. The gold coins inside glittered and she reached down. Jack caught her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that," Jack smiled, butthe smilequickly disappeared. "Where's Will?" Ruby looked around.

"Sephora?" A crash came from a stack of loot and Ruby quickly walked away from the chest, her hand on her sword. "Diana?" She quickly rounded the pile and pulled her sword out. It met with another.

"Ah, Ruby, It's been a long time."


	6. Chapter 6

I Do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, or anything else from the movie.

Chapter 6

"Porter," Ruby answered. He smiled at her. Ruby heard Jack walk up behind her. Porter looked at him.

"Jack? I thought you were dead!" Jack smiled at him.

"Aye, mate, you _thought_," Porter frowned.

"I see you have decided to throw your lot back in with him, Ruby," He said, looking at her. She glared at him.

"Where's Sephora?" Porter grinned.

"Aye, had my crew take then back to the Jewel. Those girls too, the ones you stole from me," Ruby looked at him disgusted.

"You were kidnapping them!" He smiled and put his sword away. She still held hers up. Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'd best put that away and come with me," said Porter.

"No," Jack looked at her.

"I think you should, love," Ruby looked up at him.

"What?"

"You can always go back to your ship," Porter smiled, "And I can keep Sephora safe for ya," Ruby frowned and slowly put her sword down. Porter nodded. "Come with me then."

Once they were on the Gray Jewel, Ruby saw that they had tied Sephora, Will, Diana and Katherine to the mast. She looked around at Jack, who ran up behind Porter and tapped him on the shoulder. Porter swung around.

"What do you want, Sparrow?"

"Well, I was just thinking, I thought we should know, Ruby and I, what you were planning on doin' with us, mate," Ruby looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Porter laughed and put an arm around Jack's shoulder, leading him over to the edge of the boat.

"Well, Captain Sparrow, there's a little island right near here. I plan to leave you and Ruby on it, go back, commandeer the Grande Lady and add it to my fleet," Ruby stormed over.

"Porter, you lying, bloody little-" With one swing, Porter's sword was at her throat.

"I didn't lie to ya, Ruby, you just assumed I would let ya go. Now why don't you and Mr. Sparrow go down to my quarters. I'm pretty sure you know where it is," He smirked. Ruby turned on her heel and walked down the stairs that lead below deck, steaming. Jack ran after her.

"Ruby! What are ya doin' love?" Ruby opened the door to Porter's room and kept walking until she ran into the bed. She sat down. Jack looked around. "How did you know how to get down here?" Ruby sighed.

"Well after you left me in Atherton, Porter' boat picked me up….." Jack looked at her.

"What?" Ruby looked up at him.

"Nothing," She lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, Jack sat down beside her. Time passed and soon someone from Porter's crew came down to get them and lead them to the deck, where Sephora, Will and Diana were tied up, but Katherine had somehow managed to get untied and was standing beside Porter. His crew had all gathered around the plank and the crewmember that had brought them up pushed Ruby onto the wood board. She turned around as Porter yelled, "Well, Ruby, this isn't as fancy as the last way you managed to get off my boat, but it will do," Ruby held her chin up.

"When a pirate is marooned on an island, she gets a pistol with one shot," Porter nodded.

"Get the girl her pistol!" Someone from the crowd threw Ruby her belt that held her pistol, but they had token the sword out. She quickly buckled it onto her waist and looked back at Sephora, who looked quite worried. Ruby winked at her, turned around and dived into the water. When she surfaced, she heard Jack trying to argue with Porter, that he should get a pistol, too. She shook her head and swam toward the island. Once she had waded to the shore, she turned around, looking back at the Gray Jewel and pulled her brown leather boots off and threw them into the sand beside her. Jack soon joined her and lay down in the sand. She looked down at him. After a few minutes, she sat down beside him.

"Well, Captain Sparrow, how do we get off this island?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner or anything else from the movie.

Chapter 7

Ruby lay down in the sand and looked up at the sky. Jack sighed.

"I don't know how we're going to get off this island, love," Ruby stood up and looked down at him. She stepped over him and walked along the shore, she looked inland, at all the palm trees, the sun, the sand, the-

"Oof!" Ruby tripped over a crate and landed in the water. She sat up. A crate? She looked at it and pulled it onto the sand. She pulled at the wooden top until it popped open. She looked down into the open crate and smiled, pulling out four bottles of rum and walking back to where Jack was still laying in the sand. She sat down and handed him two bottles and set two bottles beside her in the sand. Jack sat up.

"Where did you get these, love?" Jack asked. Ruby pulled the cork out of one of the bottles, nodding toward where the crate was still laying on the beach. Jack nodded, pulled the cork out of his own bottle and held it up to her. Ruby clinked her bottle against his and they both took a drink.

Sephora sat in the corner of the cell she shared with Will and Diana. Katherine was above deck, still. Will was sitting beside her and Diana was on her other side, on the verge of tears. Sephora leaned against Will, closing her eyes. The ship rocked back and forth, making Sephora seasick for the first time in her life. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Are you okay?" Will asked. Sephora shook her head and stood up, feeling dizzy. Will stood up, holding her shoulder. Her vision became blurry and Sephora felt herself fall onto the floor.

Ruby threw more wood onto their bonfire and Jack lay in the sand, finishing off his first bottle of rum. He stood up, tottering a bit and walk unsteadily over to Sephora, grabbing her by the waist, swinging her around. She laughed and finished off her own bottle, falling in the sand. Jack fell down beside her, throwing his arm around her, pulling a cork off another bottle, offering some to Ruby. She took a drink and handed it back to Jack. She snuggled a little closer, it was getting colder, even with the fire. Jack's arm went to her waist and he took another drink of rum. Ruby sighed and rested her head on Jack's shoulder as he set the bottle down in the sand.

"You know, it's pretty awful for us to be stuck on this island, Jack," Ruby said, closing her eyes. Jack looked down at her.

"Not as awful as it could be, love," She looked up at him and he smiled. Ruby looked out at the ocean as Jack picked up the bottle of rum again. She took it out of his hands and sat up. She took a drink, and, handing it back to Jack, stood up and walked to the shore, letting the waves crash over her feet. Jack stood up and followed her, putting his arms around her, the rum still in his hand. Ruby looked up at the moon and spun around his arm. Jack brought the hand that held the rum down. She looked up at him and kissed him, gently pulling the bottle of rum out of his hand. She broke away and ran up the beach with the bottle. She laughed and took a drink. Jack ran after her but she turned around so he couldn't get to the rum. He reached around her and tried to yank the rum out of her hands, but she pulled it away and ran a few steps back. He grabbed her again but he fell and pulled her down. Both of them rolled in the sand, laughing, and when they stopped, Jack was on top of her. She looked up at him and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her. She let him but soon broke away.

"Jack, I-" He looked down at her, but stopped her with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner or anything else form the movie.

Chapter 8

"Ruby," Ruby rolled over and groaned, sleepy. "Ruby!" Still not opening her eyes, Ruby answered.

"What?"

"Wake up! There's a ship!" Ruby opened her eyes and looked around. Sure enough, out in the ocean, there was a ship. Jack was trying to rekindle the fire. Ruby pulled her shirt over her head and then her skirt and stood up. Jack got the fire going and Ruby waded out into the water to get a good look at the boat.

"Jack!"

"What?"

"It's the Grande Lady!"

"Sephora?" Sephora blinked and opened her eyes to see Will and Diana leaning over her. "Sephora?"

"Will? What happened"

"You passed out. You've been out the whole night," Diana answered, looking worried. Sephora sat up. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sephora rubbed her head. "Anything happen? Did they catch up to the Grande Lady?" Will shook his head.

"They went back to Isla da Muerta, but the boat was gone."

"Where are we going now?" Diana shrugged.

"We don't know. And Katherine is still above deck," Diana looked toward the stairs as they heard someone stomp down them. A big man emerged at the bottom

"You three!" Diana, Will and Sephora stood up. "You are to come up to the deck. Porter's orders," The fat man unlocked the cell and pushed them up the stairs. The deck was empty, except for Katherine, who sat on the steps that lead to the wheeland a few remaining men were getting into lifeboats. The fat man who had gotten them and two other men were lowering them down. Diana looked at Sephora.

"What are we doing?" Will asked. One of the fat man's friends's turned around.

"Cap'n says you're to stay up here while they explore Isla da Muerta. So we can keep an eye on ya," Sephora looked at will as the man turned around, facing the ocean. She turned to Diana and pointed to a plank of wood that was lying next to her. Diana quietly picked it up and Sephora quietly walked up behind the men, who were all facing the ocean now.

Quickly, Sephora pulled one of the men's swords out from his belt and kicked him over board. She threw the sword to Will, who immediately started fighting with the fat man. Diana, hit another man with the plank and he fell over board also. Katherine screamed.The fat man began running away from Will, past Sephora and near the plank. Will threw Sephora the sword and she pointed it at the man, who was standing at the beginning of the plank. He stepped back a little further. She followed him to the edge, still holding the sword up. He took a few more steps back, hanging over the water, then a few more, until he was at the very end.

"Go on, then," Sephora said, shaking the sword. The man turned and jumped off. Sephora stuck the sword in her belt and turned around looking at Will and Diana, smiling. She ran up the steps to the wheel, stepping around Katherine, who was itting down agian,looking out over the boat and Will, who was showing Diana how to pull on the ropes that controlled the sails. He yelled up to Spehora.

"Where are we headed, Captain?" She smiled at him.

"To find Ruby."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner or anything else from the movie.

Chapter 9

Ruby stood on the deck of the Grande Lady, looking around at her crew, then up at the sails, to the wheel, then back to her crew. They all stared back at her, not knowing what to do next. Jack stood beside her, looking at her, not knowing what to do, too.

"Well?" said Ruby looking around at her crew who stared back. "Get to work, you dogs!" The crew quickly hurried about at their jobs and Ruby climbed the stairs to the wheel, Jack close behind her. She placed a hand on the wheel, looking out over the ocean. It was good to be back. She look at Jack and smiled, gripping the wheel with her other hand, steering it gently. Jack placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Where are we off too, love?" Ruby suddenly remembered the day Jack had reappeared in her life, a day that now seemed so far away.

"We have to find Sephora, Will and Diana."

"What about Katherine?" Jack looked out to his right.

"Oh yes, her too," Ruby kept her steady hand on the wheel and reached to pull out her spyglass from her belt. It wasn't there, she remembered. It was on Porter's boat. She squinted a the black figure on the horizon. "What's that?" Jack walked to the edge and leaned over.

"It looks like a boat," He answered standing up, but still looking out to sea. Ruby turned to boat to the right a little, not going to let this ship affect her course. It was getting bigger by the second. Soon, she could see the Pirate flag billowing from its mast. She turned the boat a little more, wishing she had her pistol.

"Ruby!" Jack was leaning over the edge agian.

"What?"

"It's Porter. It's the Jewel," Jack walked back over to where Ruby was standing. The boat was getting bigger by the second. They were coming up on it fast. As the wind tried to push them in the opposite direction, Ruby kept the wheel turned directly at the boat. Jack looked at her questionly.

"I want my things back," Ruby answered his gaze, her eyes fixed on the boat that was clearly visible, about 200yards away. "Load the cannons!" She yelled at her crew.

"Load the cannons!" The crew yelled back and by the time the Jewel was 50 yards away, the Lady was ready to fire. Ruby left the wheel, knowing the wind would keep them in the right direction, walked down the stairs and stood in the middle of the 6 cannons on the right side.

"Ready..." Her crew quickly got into place to fire. "And..." Ruby grabbed a rope and pulled herself up to stand on the edge, as Jack stood beside her on the deck.

"Ruby!" A voice shouted at her from the Jewel. Ruby leaned foward a little.

"Sephora?" Sephora was standing exactly as Ruby was, her hand on a rope. "Hold fire!" Ruby shouted at her crew and they reluctantly disabled the cannons. Ruby looked back over at Sephora, who was just 3 yards away from her.

"Ruby! Jack! You're alright!" Sephora smiled. Will joined her, grabbing onto a rope. Katherine and Diana stood at Sephora's feet.

"Me? What about you? What happened to Porter?"

"He and his crew went of to Isla da Muerta and only left some daft crewmen to look after us," Sephora shrugged. Ruby smiled, grabbed onto another rope and swung herself over to the Gray Jewel, where she was immediantly hugged by Diana, who had obviously seen no hope for Ruby. Ruby laughed and looked around at the empty ship.

"What are you gonna do with the Jewel?" Will asked, jumping down from the edge to stand next to Sephora. Ruby shrugged.

"I guess I could get some of my crew to man it," Ruby went to the edge and called a few of her crewmen over and gave them instructions to meet them at Totuga in two weeks. She climbed up on the edge, grabbed a rope and swung back over to her ship. Everyone else did the same and they stood on the deck, watching the Jewel sail off. Ruby climbed back up to her place at the wheel as the sun began to set and saw Will pull Sephora below deck. She smiled and Diana was soon sitting beside her and Katherine followed Will and Sephora. Jack soundlessly slid his arm around her and for the first time, Ruby leaned agianst him, too.

"This hunk of wood needs to turn in for the night, love," Hebent down, whispering into her ear. "And so do you," Ruby looked over and Diana had quietly left, so she tied up the wheel and slid out of Jack's arms, walking down the steps to the deck and down more to her room. She opened the door and yawned suddenly realizing how tired she was. She heard Jack shut the door and she sleepily turned around to look at him. His arms reached around her, picking her up and placing her on the bed. Before she knew it, Ruby was asleep.

* * *

"Ruby?" Sephora's voice filtered gently through Ruby's ears. She blinked and looked up at her. "You want to come get some breakfast?" Ruby looked over, but Jack had already left. She looked back at Sephora and rolled out of bed. Standing up, she tied her bandana over her head and reached her her belt. It wasn't there.

"My belt."

"What?" Sephora looked at her.

"My belt. It's still on Porter's boat," Sephora smiled and pointed to a bag that was laying ina heap by Ruby's bed. Ruby opened it. Inside was her belt. She buckled it around her waist. "How did you-"

"It was in the bag I was carrying when wemet up agian, you remember," Ruby did remember. It must have slipped her mind.

"Breakfast?" Sephora nodded.

"Come on," They walked down the hall to an already deserted dining room. Ruby sat down at her place. A cold plate of eggs and sauasage sat in front of her. Sephora sat to her right, where another cold plate sat. Ruby began to eat. She was starving. Sephora didn't begin just yet. "So, um last night..." Ruby took a bite of eggs, looking at her. Sephora looked back at her. "Last night, will asked me to marry him," Ruby almost choked, but swallowed and kept a straight face.

"What did you say?" Ruby took a bite of sausage. Sephora took a deep breath.

"Yes," Ruby put down her fork and knive, ready to say something. Sephora didn't let her. "Now, before you say anything, let me tell you this. The wedding is going to be in a week. At Port Royal. Will knows the minister there. We already have a dress, the one we stole a year ago," Ruby knew which one she was talking about. It was from some town on the Mexican Caribbean. Sephora continued. "And..." She took another deep breath. "And I love him. What do you think?" Ruby looked down the table at the empty seat that seemed so far away.

"I think it sounds great," Ruby smiled and looked back at her. Sephora smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes," Sephora laughed and finally began to eat her even colder breakfast. Ruby picked up her fork agian, thinking to herself,_ It sounds great._ She took a bite of eggs. She was happy for Sephora. She had a man who loved her. Ruby had...well, Ruby had Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner or anything else from the movie.

Chapter 10

Days went by and soon they had the Grande Lady docked just outside the Port Royal Harbor. It was 3 days before the wedding and Will was off making sure the plans with the minister were secure. Ruby was pulling the dress out of is box in the storage room below deck. She folded it up in her arms and climbed the stairs to the deck. Sephora was standing on the deck, leaning on the edge, the wind blowing her hair across her face.

"Sephora," She turned around and Ruby unfolded the dress. It was a little yellow from being in storage, but it was a beautiful dress. It had a long, full skirt, sleeveless, with not too much lace. Sephora took the dress and held it out, smiling. "Take it below deck, too your room," Sephora nodded and walked down the stairs. Ruby looked up at Jack, who was standing at the wheel, even though they were docked. Her crew worked all around her, Katherine was sitting on the steps that led to the dock and Diana was below deck, helping the cook. Ruby smiled. Everything was perfect. Sephora reappeared at the stairs and walked back up to Ruby. Ruby smiled at her and Sephora returned the smile, looking out at the town.

"Look," Sephora pointed to the ocean, "Will's back," Ruby saw the little rowboat making its way across the harbor and turned to the setting sun. The day was almost over. Before to long, her crew had pulled Will up, who had greeted Sephora with a kiss, smiled at Ruby and proceeded to tell them that everything was worked out with the reverend, and kissed Sephora, but deeper this time. Ruby walked up to the wheel, passing a glaring Katherine, up to Jack. She stood beside him for a while, following his gaze, before he finally said something.

"You remember when we were on that island," Ruby looked at him. Of course she did. She looked out ahead of her.

"Yes," She felt Jack's gaze turn to her.

"Do you ever regret it?" She didn't return his gaze, looking at the last rays on sunset falling over the water. Katherine had gone below deck, as had Diana and Sephora and Will.

"Regret what?" Most of her crew were heading below deck, too.

"You know what I'm talking about," She finally looked up at him, surprised at how close he was standing to her.

"No, I don't regret it," She almost whispered. Jack put an arm around her, leaning in, but she turned her face away and began to walk the stairs to the deck. Jack followed. Ruby continued walking, down the stairs below deck, down the hall, into her room. Jack still followed her. She sat down on the bed. He closed the door.

"Are you sure, love," He sat down beside her. She looked at him.

"Yes," She let him kiss her this time, relaxing. She lay down on the bed and looked up at him.

* * *

Some banged on the door, jolting Ruby awake. "Ruby? Jack? Are you awake?" It was Sephora. She sounded worried. Unfortunately, Ruby and Jack were naked.

"H-hold on, Sephora!" Ruby jumped out of bed and pulled on her shirt. "Jack," she whispered so Sephora couldn't hear her. He mumbled.

"What is it, love?"

"You need to get dressed. Sephora's at the door," He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, Ruby pulled her skirt on, shoving her hat onto her head, fastening her belt around her waist. Jack pulled on his pants and his coat. Ruby stepped into her boots. Checking to make sure Jack was dressed, Ruby opened the door. "Yes? What is it?" Sephora looked more worried than she had sounded.

"Will's gone and so is Katherine and a rowboat," Ruby didn't like the sound of that. She turned to Jack who was standing up, butstill half asleep. She turned back to Sephora.

"Tell them to get the second lifeboat ready, we'll be up there in a minute," Sephora nodded and started to turn, but turned back.

"Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"You're hat's on backwards," Ruby gave her a half-smiled and Sephora ran up the stairs. Ruby turned back to Jack, who smiled sleepily at her. She motioned for him to follow her and they climbed the stairs. It was pitch black above deck, but they had the moon and that was all they needed. Ruby, Jack and Sephora climbed in and Jack rowed them to shore. They tied the rowboat to the dock and walked into the sleeping town.

"Where would he be, Sephora?" Ruby looked around.

"The blacksmith shop," Answered Jack suddenly. Ruby and Sephora turned to look at him. He pointed ahead of them. "This way," So Jack lead them to the blacksmith shop. Once they were outside, they tired the door. It was open. Jack opened it gently and looked around. They all stepped into the shop. Ruby looked around.

"Is there a room or something around here, Jack," Ruby picked up a sword that was lying on the ground. Jack shrugged. Sephora walked past both of them, into the very back of the shop.

"There's a door here," She called. Ruby and Jack walked over to here and indeed, there was a door. Ruby looked at Jack, worried. Ruby twisted the knob. It wasn't locked. She pushed open the door.

Inside there was a bed. Laying on the bed was Will. Laying beside him was Katherine.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner or anything else from the movie.

Chapter 11

"Will?" He opened his eyes, and seeing Sephora, Ruby and Jack, almost jumped out of his skin.

"Sephora? W-what are you doing here?" Will reached over for his shirt and pulled it over his head. Katherine was awake now, staring at Sephora.

"I came to l-look for you. What are you doing?" Will pulled his pants on and got out of the bed, leaving Katherine laying there. She started to get dressed. Sephora was crying now. "What are you doing?" She asked again and Will reached out and took her in his arms. She just stood there crying. Ruby looked at Jack, Jack looked at Katherine. Katherine stood up. Sephora was still crying. Will sat her down on the bed and began to talk to her, softly. Ruby looked back at Jack, who was looking back at her. They both turned and looked at Katherine, who didn't seem fazed at all by this. She pushed past them and walked out of the room.

They looked back at Will and Sephora. _The wedding,_ Ruby thought. _Sephora loves him._ Sephora had stopped crying and Will was holding her, telling her how sorry he was, it didn't mean anything. After about 10 minutes, she hadn't really forgave him but at least could understand reason. Yes, he did love her, not Katherine. He still wanted to marry her. Ruby turned and walked back into the shop, looking around. Jack followed her.

"You know, love, this is where I first met ol' Will. Didn't even recognize him at first. But he helped me kill Barbossa," Ruby smiled at him and looked around a bit more, then back at the open door,through whichSephora and Will where emerging. Ruby caught Sephora's eye and Sephora nodded, as if to say it was alright. Jack and Ruby followed them out of the shop, to the dock, and they rowed back to the boat. Katherine wasn't on the boat, but then, nobody really wanted to talk to her. It turns out, Sephora and Will were still getting married, same day and everything. Ruby checked the anchor and climbed back down the stairs to her room. She climbed into bed and right before she fell asleep, she heard the door open and Jack climbed into bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her. She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I have to wear that?" Ruby was looking at the new things Sephora had gone off and bought for the wedding that day. It was Ruby's dress in particular, and she thought it looked a bit small. "But, I'll have to wear-"

"A corset, yes," Finished Sephora, who was holding up the dress. "Is that okay, Ruby?" Ruby tried to smile at her. Why did Sephora have to decide to be fashionable all of a sudden. That corset didn't look very comfortable.

"Yes, I guess," Sephora smiled.

"Great, Diana is already in hers, she can help you," In the past few days, Sephora and Diana had become great friends. As if on cue, Diana cam out from behind a screen, dressed a in a dress almost like Ruby's. They might have even been the same. Ruby sighed and followed Diana behind the screen and Sephora threw the dress over. She was already dressed in her gown, wearing her corset and everything. Ruby pulled the corset over her head and Diana began to pull at the strings. Ruby gasped. It hurt more than she thought. Diana pulled more and Ruby sucked in. Soon, she didn't think it was impossible for her to fit into that dress. Diana helped her put it on after tying the corset strings. After she was all buttoned up, Ruby came out from behind the screen, holding her stomach, trying to breathe. Sephora handed her a fan. Ruby almost laughed. It was so hot outside. After everything was cleared up, they walked out onto the streets and down to a field beside the church. Ruby moaned and fanned herself harder. She and Diana stood beside Jack, who Will had managed to get into a nice pair of pants and a nice shirt. Jack smiled at Ruby as she stood beside him. She tried to smile back. She looked up at the sun as Sephora walked up to where Will was standing and the small service began.

As the minister started to rap it up, Ruby started to feel a little dizzy. She tottered where she was standing and Jack looked over at him. She smiled a bit at him, but her vision started to get dark. She heard "You may kiss the bride," As she felt herself begin to fall. She held onto Jack's arm.

"I can't breathe," She whispered and fell back into the grass.

* * *

Ruby could hear people whispering. Where was she? She tried to open her eyes, but her vision was blurry. She squinted as the room became a little more focused. It was Will's room. The one she had seen just a few nights before. She looked around. Sephora and Jack were standing in a corner talking to a man who looked like a doctor. She looked to her left. Diana was asleep in a chair beside the bed. She looked back over at Sephora and Jack and saw the doctor leave. They both looked over at her and saw that she was awake. Sephora was immediately at her side.

"Oh, Ruby, I'm so sorry for putting you in that corset, it's all my fault I shouldn't have……" Her voice trailed off when she saw Ruby was looking at Jack, who had hung back. Ruby looked at Sephora and back at Jack.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, and Sephora smiled a bit.

"Nothing is wrong, Ruby," Jack walked slowly over to the bed. Smiling a bit, too._ What is going on?_ Ruby thought, giving both of them strange looks. Sephora clasped Ruby's hand. "Nothing is wrong, at all," She repeated. Jack sat down in another chair near the bed. Sephora looked over at him. He nodded at her. Sephora turned back to Ruby, smiling a bit more. "You're pregnant!"


	12. Chapter 12

I doown Jack Sparrow, Will Turner or anything else from the movie.

Chapter 12

"What?" Sephora smiled a bit and opened her mouth to speak, but turned suddenly as Will stepped into the room and knocked on the doorframe, as if to get their attention. Sephora jumped and Diana started, looking around and blinking. Jack sat motionless in his chair.

"Will! You scared me!" Sephora glanced back at Ruby, who was still laying in the bed, realizing that the covers had been tightly packed arpund her and she couldn't move. Sephora stood up and went over to Will, kissing him. Will looked at Ruby.

"I'm glad you're better. Gave us all a big scare, ya did," His attention turned back to Sephora and they walked out of the room. Ruby turned her head and did what she could to face Diana, who smiled a bit.

"I'm glad you're better, too," Diana threw a nervous gaze at Jack, who had moved his hand to cover his mouth, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair. "I'd better go," Diana leaned over and hugged Ruby and left the room. Ruby looked over at Jack, biting her lip.

"Jack I-" He finally broke his trance and gazed at Ruby, his stare glazed over and questioning. It made Ruby stop what she was saying. Jack gripped the arms of the chair with both hands.

"Don't worry, love," He shot her a grin that matched his stare. Ruby didn't believe it. He wasn't happy at all. She didn't return the smile, and felt he eyes begin to burn with tears. Jack stood up. "I'll meet you outside, then," and walked out of the room, looking back at her before exiting. Ruby turned her head toward the window on the opposite side of the room so he couldn't see a tear roll down her cheek. She heard him leave and took a raspy breath and quickly wiped the tear away. With some effort, she pushed the covers of the bed back and swung her legs over, reaching for her bandana. She tied it over her wavy blonde hair with skill and buckled her belt around her waist, and stood up. Her ruby ring was lying on the table. She quickly snatched it up and side it onto her finger, turning. She was immediantly faced with an image of herself, in a mirror she had never seen before. As she looked, she realized she suddenly looked older. The ruby tatoo beside her eye looked more like a tear. Ruby closed her eyes and opened them again. The image was gone. In the mirror was Captain Ruby, terror of the sea. She smiled and walked out of the room. Jack was leaning on the front door, eyes close, his hat down in fornt of his eyes. Jack and Sephora stopped kissing and looked over at Ruby as she walked toward the door. She saw Diana sitting beside the door. Jacklifted his hat and looked at her. Ruby turned around.

"Sephora, we'll be back for you andWilltommorow morning," Sephora smiled, she and Will were going to stay in Port Royal, as planned. Ruby turned back around and opened the door. She walked onto the dusty, bustling street with long strides, walking toward the dock, fast as she could. She gotthere and began pulling at the ropes that tied their rowboat there. Jack bent down to help her but she pushed him away. She got the roped untied and jumped into the boat, helping Diana climb down, Jack jumping in beside her. Ruby stared out at her boat as Jack gently rowed the boat across the bay. Diana jabbered on about something Ruby cared about, as if she was frantically trying to fill the monstrous gap between Ruby and Jack. Ruby didn't have it in her to tell Diana to be quiet, so she let her talk until her crew had pulled the rowboat unto the deck, and Diana had climbed out, annoucing how tired she was, and then hurrying below deck. Ruby followed her down to her room. She reached for the doorknob and felt a hand grip her shoulder, she jumped and spun around. It was Jack. She squinted at him, not having heard him follow her down. She turned back around and pushed the door open, walking out from under his grip. He followed her into the room. Ruby closed her eyes, sitting on the bed, her whole body aching with fatigue. She lay down, keeping her eyes closed. Jack layed down beside her and she turned away. His arms pulled her closer and she stiffened, opening her eyes, but she was so tired, she relaxed and closed her eyes again. Jack pulled her closer.

"I love you," His breathwas hot against her ear. She turned slowly and looked at him. He lightly kissed her. Ruby lowered her head, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner or anything else from the movie.

Chapter 13

The next morning, Jack rowed to the dock to get Sephora and Will, while Ruby and crew pulled up the anchor. They were set to sail by the time Jack got back. The wind was blowing them in a steady west direction and Ruby steered the boat out of the harbor. When they were out on the ocean, Ruby saw Jack climbing the stairs to her. She kept her eyes forward and she felt him come up behind her.

"How about lettin gme steer the lady, love," Jack gripped the wheel with one hand. "So you can get some rest," Ruby sighed and stepped aside. Jack grinned and brought his other hand to the wheel, pulling out his compass from his belt. Ruby walked down the stairs and saw Sephora leaning agianst the side of hte ship. Ruby walked over and stood beside her, closing her eyes andlenaing out over the water, smelling the salt air, her hair whipping in front of her face. She turned to Sephora, who was smiling.

"What's it like to be married, now?" Ruby asked. Sephora smiled and looked out over the water.

"It's nice to know that he's there," Sephora answered, and Ruby looked up at Jack, who smiled down at her. Ruby smiled back. Sephora groaned behind her. Ruby wahipped her head around,

"Sephora?" Sephora had one hand on her head, the other gripped the edge of the ship with white knuckles. Ruby gripped her shoulder. "Sephora!" Sephora's eyes closed and she began to fall backward. Ruby caught her by the waist and lowered her gently to the deck floor. She looked around and saw a rag hanging out of a bucket near her. She pulled the rag out and wrung it in her hands, calling for Will. He ran over. Ruby dabbed the cloth on Sephora's head, pushing her long, redhair out of the way. Ruby's eyes stung again.

"What happened?" Will kneeled beside Ruby. Ruby shook her head, holding back tears.

"I don't know she just fainted," Ruby shook her head again and Will picked Sephora up and started to carry her toward the stairs that lead below deck. Ruby began shouting orders.

"Lower the rowboat! Williams! Go to town for the doctor! Lower the anchor!" Ruby hurried after Will. They climbed the steps carefully, and placed Sephora on the bed in Ruby's room. Ruby wrung the rag that was still in her hands. Suddenly, Jack was beside her, and she jumped. She hadn't even heard him. Ruby looked at Will.

"I'll go see to things above deck," Will said, and nodded to both of them, obviously tryin gto hol dback tears. Ruby let out a raspy, harsh breath and kneeled down beside the bed, looking at Sephora. With a shakey hand, she dabbed on Sephora's forehead, brushing a tear off her cheek. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, but didn't say anything. They stayed that way for half an hour, until William s came below deck with the doctor. By that time, Ruby was dabbing Sephora's head with a dry cloth. The doctor nodded to Jack and Ruby quickly explained everything to him. The doctor asked them to leave the room so he could do an examination. Jack put both his hands on Ruby's shoulders and guided her gently out of the room andclosed the door. Ruby slid down the wall and hugged her legs to her, ball the raga up in her hands, Jack stood beside her, still not saying anything.

After what seemed like a year to Ruby, the doctor opened the door and motioned them inside. Ruby stood up quickly and walked in. Sephora looked the same. Alive, breathing. Thiswas a bit comforting to Ruby. She looked at the doctor.

"Are you two the parents?" The doctor asked, as if he was a bit scared of htem. He had never been on a pirate ship before. Ruby thought about this, almost wanting to tell him she had kidnapped her, but Jack slid an arm around her waist. Ruby jumped a bit.

"Yes, we are," Ruby looked at himout of the corner of her eye, he looked back with a small smile. The doctor nodded.

"Well, I don't quite know what is wrong with your daughter, Mr. and Mrs...?"

"Smith," Jack answered agian, and , agian, the doctor nodded.

"Mr. Smith, the only thing I can say is that if your daughter does not come to in maybe a week..." Ruby looked a Jack, but Jack just nodded at the doctor and started to push him toward the door.

"Well, thank you doctor, I think a man above deck will pay you, thanks again!" He closed the door, Ruby looked back at Sephora, kneeling back down. She pushed the hair off her face and dabbed her head absently with the dry cloth. Her eyes burn and she blinked. A small tear ran down her cheek, she she kept dabbing her forehead. Jack reached down and tried to pull the rag out of Ruby's hands, but Ruby gripped it, tears quietlyrunning rivers down her cheeks. Jack grabbed her arms and jerked her up and pulled the rag out of her hands. Ruby looked down, sobs jerking her body, suddenly grippingly tired. She closed her eyes and felt Jack's arms wrap around her. She rested her head on his chest and he picked her up. She blinked up at him as he placed her on the bed, and she closed her eyes and fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Jack Sparrow or anything else from the movie.

Chapter 14

Ruby blinked and opened her eyes. It was bright outside. She slept so late nowadays. Ruby sat up and pushed Jack's arm off of her, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and turned to look at Jack, who was laying on his stomach, mouth open. She half-smiled. He looked disgusting. This made her want to laugh, but suddenly she didn't feel so well. Ruby stood up and walked out of the room and up the stairs tothe deck,then more stairs to the wheel of the ship. She leaned over the edge, watching the water pass behind them. Her head began to hurt and her stomach lurched. Ruby heaved and gagged, but didn't throw up. She coughed and looked down at the water. _I've never been seasick in my life..._ Her stomach lurched agian and this time she threw up. She wiped her mouth and coughed agian, her throat burning. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright, love?" Jack rubbed her arm. Ruby covered her mouth, heaved agian and threw up. _Oh my god..._ She wiped her mouth a second time, feeling a little better. Jack put another hand on her shoulder. "You sure you're alright? Why don't you go donw to Sephora's room and stay and watch her a while, huh, love?" Ruby nodded and Jack stepped back, placing his hands on the wheel. Ruby hugged him and walked below deck, down the hall, to Sephora's room. She opened the door and stood there a while, looking at Sephora, remembering the story of Sleeping Beauty Sara had told her as a little girl. Ruby sat down beside the bed and rested an arm on the side, beside Sephora. She layed her head down and fell asleep.

* * *

Ruby's head fell off the bed and onto the floor. It felt like something had hit the ship. She blinked and sat up, the boat rocked beneath her and she stood up, a bit afraid. She climbed out of the room and up the stairs. So much water hit her, she almost thought that someone had thrown a bucket of water at her. The ship tilted and Ruby was thrown into the frame of the opening at the top of the stairs. She walked out and more water hit her. The climbed up the stairs to the wheel, the boat throwing her every which way.

"Jack!" Jack gripped the wheel, trying to get control over the ship agian. He spat out some water and glanced at her, but quickly back to the ocean in front of them.

"Ruby! Get below deck!" She ignored him.

"Where did this storm come from?" Ruby was thrown onto the deck next to Jack and more water was dumped on her.

"I don't know! Haven't seen a storm like this since before I killed Barbossa!" Ruby pulled herself up and something clicked in her head.

"The gold coins! Sephora said when the comandeered Porter's boat, he and his crew had gone ashore to Isla da Muerta! They must have gotten ahold of it!" She was almost thrown over again, but Jack caught her, looking alarmed.

"What?"

"She said they-" He stopped her as another wave soaked them.

"Get below deck! Now!" She looked at him. "Now!" She stood up and hugged him, but was thrown to the side. She started down the steps, and glanced back at him. Jack was trying to keep the ship going against the wind. She hurried down the steps and walked down the hall to Sephora's room, wringing the water out of her hair. She stopped at the door, looking down the hall to the storeroom. She sighed and walked down the hall and into the storeroom. She pulled a crate into an open area. The boat rocked, but she kept her balance. The storm seemed to be dying down. Ruby pulled the top of the crate and looked inside. Rum. She sighed and pulled out a half-empty bottle and pushed the crate back. She looked down at the bottle for a long time. Ruby closed her eyes and pulled the cork out. She lifted the bottle up to eye level and closed her eyes again. She took a long drink and tottered, but the sea had seemed to be alot calmer. She walked down the hall to Sephora's room, draggingher hand along the wall. She opened the door and took another drink, sitting beside the bed.

Ruby raised the bottle the Sephora in a toast and finished off almost all of the rum. She looked at the very last sip in the bottle and brought it to her lips. Her eyes closed and her head fell onto the floor and the bottle rolled out of her hand. She opened her eyes, her vision blurry and saw someone walk into the room. Her eyes closed and she passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner or anything else from the movie.

Chapter 15

Ruby felt like someone was hitting her head with a hammer. She blinked. The room was blurry. She groaned. How did she get on the bed. She pushed hair out of her face and blinked a few times. Her vision cleared. She pushed herself up onto the pillows. Jack was sitting in a chair at the foot of the turned her head and looked out the window of Sephora's room. The sun was setting, but it was a night when she knew her crew would stay up. They were on the lookout for The Gray Jewel. She avoided Jack's gaze and looked down at Sephora, who was laying next to her. _She looks...dead. _Ruby pushed this thought out of her mind and turned back to Jack. She noticed he was holding the empty bottle of rum. She started, "Jack, I-"

"What were you thinking?" He interrupted her. Ruby took a sharp intake of air.

"W-what?" She pulled her knees to her chest, Jack gripped to bottle with both hands.

"What were you thinking? Drinking rum. You're...you're pregnant!" His knuckles turned white from gripping the bottle. Ruby's vision blurred and her eyes stung. She didn't know how to answer his question.

"I...I...I just..." A fat tear fell onto her knee. Jack stood up.

"You didn't think, that's what you did. You might have killed your baby," Ruby looked up at him, angry now.

"What? Jack, it's your baby, too!" She stood up, facing him. "I-I just was scared."

"What? Scared of what?" Another fat tear fell down her cheek, followed by another, and another. Jack stepped closer to her.

"Scared of you leaving again," Ruby bit her lip and whiped a tear of her cheek. Jack took her hand and smoothed her hair away from her face. Ruby closed her eyes, suddenly tired. Jack kissed her neck.

"I'm not leaving," He whispered and caught Ruby and layed her on the bed. Ruby blinked up at him, but sleep tugged on her eyelids and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Ruby? Ruby!" Ruby blinked up at a blurry figure that was sitting up next to her. She blinked again. 

"Sephora?" Ruby sat up and her vision cleared a bit. Then it hit her. "Sephora!" Ruby wrapped her arms around her and felt her vision blur again, but with tears.

"Ruby, what are you doing? Why aren't you in your room with Jack?" Sephora pushed Ruby's matted hair out of her face. Ruby looked down.

"W-we had a fight..." She glanced down at the floor. The bottle was still there. Ruby looked away, but Sephora had already followed her gaze.

"You were drinking?" Sephora tried to catch Ruby's eye, but Ruby couldn't look at her. "What were you thinking?" Ruby felt like covering her ears like she was a little kid again. She felt tears well up in her eyes again, laying just on the brink of her eyelids.

"Please, Sephora..." Sephora's eyes softened and she hugged Ruby again.

"I'm sorry..." Ruby smiled.

"I'm glad you're back..." Sephora laughed as the door banged open and Will walked in. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing happened. His eyes went from Ruby to Sephora and opened wide.

"Sephora!" Sephora laughed, and Ruby moved out of the way as Will leaped in and picked up Sephora. Ruby smiled and walked quietly out of the room. She went up the stairs to the deck, looking around. The crew acknowledged her and she turned to see Jack up at the wheel. She shook her head and climbed the stairs. She leaned against the edge of the ship for a while, just looking out into the ocean behind them. Jack didn't say anything for a long time.

"Did Will give you my message?" Jack finally spoke up, staring straight ahead. Ruby crossed her arms and looked at him.

"No, Sephora's awake, so he got a bit distracted," She could see Jack flinch, as if he wanted to turn and look at her, but he didn't.

"She's awake, ay?" Ruby nodded, but realized he couldn't see.

"Yeah, she is..." They stood there for what seemed like hours, the silence growing between them before Jack finally turned.

"Look, love. I'm sorry," Ruby blinked and stood up straight, pressing her hands against the railing.

"W-what?"

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at ya like that..." Ruby took a few steps toward him before he reached out and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in. She tried not to smile at Jack's toothy grin. "Ya know, I love you. More than I've ever loved any girl," Ruby leaned back for a second and slapped him. He turned back smiling. "Now, that wasn't too nice, love," Ruby tried to fight back a smile once more.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean, Jack," He shook his head, still grining.

"Love, I would never do that," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Jack, please-" Ruby couldn't finish her sentence before he pulled her into a kiss, lifting her up. Ruby couldn't believe how much crying she had being doing that day, but none the less, her eyes blurred once more and a tear rolled out of her eye, down her check and onto Jack's face. After a long time, he set her down and wiped a tear off her nose. Ruby smiled up at him, but then remembered.

"What did you send Jack to tell me!" Jack blinked for a second and then rencovered, pulling his telescope out of his belt, but looking out to the horizon line, realized he didn't need it.

"See that ship out there?" Ruby went to the opposite side of the landing where the wheel was and leaned over. Even then, she could barely make out the ship in the distance. She felt Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "What about it?"

"We found the Gray Jewel," Ruby leaned in farther, trying to make out the front of the ship.

"But it's not going away, its-"

"Comming towards us, ay," Ruby shook her head.

"How is that possible. It makes bearth knots away from here..."

"Ay, so that means..." Ruby leaned back on Jack.

"It was looking for us..."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, or anything else from the movie.

* * *

Ruby pulled out her telescope to get a better look at the Gray Jewel, coming steadily towards them. After a few minutes, she folded the telescope between her hands, her eyes still fixed on the ship, which was sailing farther and farther away from the horizon.

"We need to load the guns," she muttered under her breath, before shouting the command out to her crew, who routinely shouted it back as always. Ruby turned back to Jack, Will, Sephora, and Diana. All four of them were staring at her. Jack had one hand on the wheel. Will and Sephora exchanged looks, then Sephora looked at Diana, who glanced back, wringing her hands. Ruby Hurst stared back at all of them and blinked. "What?"

They all shifted a bit, Will cleared his throat but didn't say anything. Finally, Sephora stepped forward.

"Ruby, I- well, we - think its best-" Jack put a hand on her shoulder and Sephora glanced up at him before taking a step back. Jack took a step forward towards Ruby. Ruby's back was already against the railing, but she arched her back and placed a hand on the railing next to her. Jack wrapped an arm around her waist. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something. He finally cleared his throat.

"You see, love. We we think would be best for you and-" he placed a hand on Ruby's stomach, which had already started to swell. She reached down indignantly and tried to push his hand away, but he only caught it in his. She looked up at him. He met her eyes. "It would just be safer, love, if you... If you went below deck." Ruby opened her mouth to protest loudly but Jack shook his hed before she even started to speak. "Just for the fight, darling, then you'll be up and in charge again, as you always have." Ruby pursed her lips, squinting at him.

"I won't leave you four to deal with Porter. I just won't do it. No." Ruby straightened up and Jack's hand slid from her waist, and he started making elaborate gestures as he talked.

"Sephora can handle it, Will can handle it, Diana can handle it, and me, well," he opened his arms wide. Ruby saw Will shake his head, almost laughing, out of the corner of her eye. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," His arms swung back down to hold each side of her waist. Ruby bit her lip, trying her best to be angry with him.

"You're mad, that's what you are, Jack Sparrow," She raised an eyebrow as he raised a hand with a dramatic flourish and brushed the hair away from her neck. He held his hand there at her neck and Ruby shivered. Jack grinned.

"No love, not mad. It's called being in love, darling," She squinted at him.

"Jack Sparrow, I-" and he kissed her, still holding her neck. After a few seconds, she put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. "I'd better go below deck. They're catching up..." They both looked out towards Porter's boat, which had apparently started to load its cannons, just as Rubys' crew had. She looked over Jack's shoulder, but Sephora, Will, and Diana had already gone down the stairs to the main deck. Jack nodded and pushed her in front of him gently, and she slowly climbed down the stairs. At the bottom, she turned back to look at him and he made a pushing motion with his hands.

"Go on love! We'll take care of ol' Porter," Ruby sighed walked down the rest of the stairs. When she was below deck, Ruby stopped and leaned on the wall opposite the stairwell. She heard the noises form the deck drain down through the boards abover her. She sighed and started walking down the hall. The noise grew louder abover her. Ruby looked up. The Gray Jewel had been making good time, they were probably right beside the ship now. Above her head, the noise had escalated into screams and shouts. Suddenly, a huge sound rattled the hallway, sending Ruby into the wall. She looked up just as one of her own cannons fired back at the Jewel. Ruby steadied herself against the wall and held her breath, listening.

There were dozens of loud _thuds_ and someone yelled, "Damnit! Where is she, Sparrow?" Ruby bit her lip and listened to Jack's muffled voice. He was trying to talk them both out of whatever Porter had in mind. After a while there was more shouting and clinking of swords and more stomping above Ruby's head. If it was her they wanted, they would search the entire ship, including below the deck. She sucked in a breath and begin to run down the hall and finally pulled open a small closet, near Sephora's room. She jumped as she heard footsteps start to thump down the stairs. Ruby stepped quietly into the tiny closet and quickly shut the door. By what she could hear, there were two mean searching for her, both of them shouting at one another. She could tell they had headed in the direction of her own bedroom, the opposite way of where she hid. She thought quickly. They would probably work they're way down the hall in good time, opening every door. They were getting closer, thumping and bashing and shouting down the hall. They kicked open the door to Will and Sephora's room, right next to Ruby. She backed up, pressing against the shevles behind her. Ruby listening intently to the men ripping apart the room. There was some loud cursing as they both pushed out of the room. The two of them were right outside the door. Ruby heard a pair of footsteps continue towards the store room, but she guessed the other man was still standing just on the other side of the door. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. For a second, she thought the man would just ignore the closet, but the knob turned and the door swung open fiercely. Ruby blinked at the men looking back at her. There was silence for a second or two. Ruby had a thought...

One man made a grab for her arm, but she yanked it out of reach and held it up next to her head and opened her mouth.

"Parlay."


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, or anything else from the movie.

* * *

The men held Ruby's arms on either side and pushed her onto the deck of the Gray Jewel. Porter's crew had already got her own crew tied up and taken care of. Jack, Will, Sephora, and Diana were all being held with special honors at the front of the mob. Jack was in animated conversation with Porter, until he looked up and saw Ruby. Porter followed his gaze, looking at Ruby too, before starting a lazy stroll down the line of his most important captors, the ones that meant the most to Ruby. Jack was farthest away from her, then Will, Sephora, and Diana was only a few feet away from Ruby. Porter stopped in front of Ruby, looking questioningly at his crew members' loose grip on her arms. One of the men cleared his throat.

"Parlay, cap'n." Porter nodded and looked back at Ruby. She glared back.

"What do you want, Porter?" He chuckled and lifted a hand to push her hair away from her face. Ruby pulled an arm free easily and smacked the hand away. He raised his eyebrows.

"I was going to ask you the same question, Ruby Hurst," She blinked at him angrily and felt her free arm grabbed again. "What are your terms?" Ruby stood up straighter.

"The crew goes free," Porter gave a small nod and called out.

"Katherine!" Ruby squinted. Katherine?

Sure enough, Katherine soon had appeared at Porter's side. She took one look at Ruby and drew in a sharp breath and turned her gaze completely on Porter, who, from what Ruby took from it, was her new lover.

"What is it?" Katherine gracefully placeda hand on her hip and Ruby squinted again. The Jewel must have picked her up, she thought, after she ran off after she and Will--

Porter stroked Katherine's face gently. "Katherine, darling, give the order's that Ruby's crew is to be set free," He looked at Ruby and Ruby glared back. Katherine nodded and turned to go, but Porter grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "But these four," he motioned to Jack, Will, Sephora, and Diana. "Those four are to stay here with us." Katherine nodded again and walked down the line of the four in front. She ignored a tearful Diana and seething Sephora, but stopped in fron tof Will. She didn't do anything, just waited until her would look up and catch her eye. Ruby saw Jack chuckle a bit and Katherine hurried back past him. Ruby whipped her focus back to Porter.

"What the hell do you want with them?" he raised an eyebrow. "It's obviously me you went to all the trouble to put this little party together for." All around her, her crew was bustling off the ship, back onto the Grande Lady, but Ruby kept a straight, focused gaze on Porter. The hands the held her arms back tightened their grip. Porter took a step closer, grabbing her chin roughly with a hand. Ruby tried to twist her face away from him, but the men held her tighter than ever. Porter smelled like stale rum.

"Because, Ms. Hurst, they're the one's who are most important to you. Hmm? Am I right?" She was seething, but didn't answer him. She knew he was right. He continued. "And when they're on the ship, I have something to bargain with. So I can see to it that you won't do anything stupid during your stay with us on the Jewel, Captain Ruby Hurst." He let go of her jawbone with a yank. Ruby turned her head back to him.

"Bastard," she glared at him. Porter shook his head, clucking his tongue and raising his hand. Ruby sucked in a breath, bracing for the impact. She closed her eyes. His hand never came across her face.

"Don't touch her, mate," Ruby opened her eyes. Jack was holding Porter's hand in midair, holding up a finger with his other hand. Porter pulled his hand away, violently. Someone grabbed Jack from behind, trying to tug him back to the line. Porter and Ruby's eyes were both fixed on him, but he only looked back at Porter, who drew his sword in one swift motion. Jack didn't flinch. Ruby glanced down at the hands holding her arms by her sides and without a thought kicked the sword right out of Porter's hand. The hands let go of her arms as Porter reached up and hit her across the face, sending Ruby rolling across the floor. She landed on her side and reached up to push the hair out of her face. Jack had pushed the man off his back and had pulled out his pistol, holding it out at arms legth. Porter laughed.

"I know for a fact you won't fire that pistol of yours, Sparrow," Jack cocked the gun without blinking.

"You shouldn't have touched her, mate," Ruby bit her cheek and closed her eyes. Jack's gun fire loudly. Ruby opened her eyes again. Porter looked down at his chest, then back at Jack, laughing. Jack's arm that held the pistol dropped and Ruby saw Will look at Sephora and then at Jack. Ruby let out a breath.

"The curse..." she muttered under her breath. Jack stuffed the gun back into his belt and drew his sword, holding it beside his leg. Porter raised his sword, laughing. Jack made a face.

"No wonder you lost the Pearl, Sparrow," Jack swung his sword up to meet Porter's. Ruby climbed to her feet, running across the deck.

"Jack!" She reached out to grab him, but was pulled into the crowd by three members of Porter's crew. Ruby tried to pull free. Jack looked at her, questioningly. "Jack, they're cursed. Don't fight him." The crew members held her tight. "He'll kill you Jack." Jack kept his gaze on Ruby and she saw him slowly lower his sword. Immediantly, a crew member grabbed him. Ruby looked to Porter, who smiled.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, Ruby, why don't you join me for dinner?" She clenched her jaw, not answering. He smirked. "Good. I'll have Katherine give you something nice to wear," He turned to the crew members holding Will, Sephora, Diana, and Jack. "Throw them in the brig!" The crew laughing menacingly and began to drag the four of them down to the cells. Porter called for Katherine, who appeared like magic beside him. "Katherine, love, get Ruby fixed up in something nice. She'll be joining us for dinner tonight." Katherine nodded slightly and motioned for Ruby to follow her. Ruby just stood there, even as the crew members slowly eased up on their grip. Porter motioned for her to follow Katherine. Ruby glared and started to follow her with heavy steps.

Katherine took Ruby down to Porter's cabin, which Ruby could have found on her own. She didn't tell Katherine that, though. Katherine was silent as she searched through the crates, before pulling out a dark dress that might've once been a deep crimson but had faded with age to a lighter version of its former glory. She shoved it into Ruby's hands. "Here." Katherine shut the crate. Ruby looked at her as she turned to leave.

"Katherine?" The young girl stopped, a hand on the frame of the doorway.

"What do you want?" Ruby blinked.

"Why are you doing this? Porter is not a nice man. You deserve..." She didn't finish that sentence. Her voice faded off. Katherine glared at her.

"You don't know what I deserve. You know nothing about me." And with that she turned and closed the door behind her. Ruby exhaled and sighed. She held the dress out in front of her and checked the door before taking off her shirt. She would leave her skirt and her belt on, under the dress. Just in case. She pulled the giant, extravagent dress over her head and pushed her arms through the sleeves. She reached behind her and started to lace up the back. The midriff of the dress grew tighter and tigher and she laced it. She closed her eyes. Her stomach was even more swolen. Porter didn't know she was pregnant. She didn't want him to find out, she wouldn't give him one more thing to bargin with. She sucked her stomach in and managed to lace the very top. She exhaled, but not a whole lot. The dress fit fairly tight.

She jumped as someone banged on her door. "Ms. Hurst! The cap'n requests you for dinner!" There was muffled chuckling. Ruby cleared her throat.

"Well tell the captain that I will be down in just a few minutes." There was some laughing and a few men muttered, _Shut up!_, but they walked away from the door. Ruby turned back to the mirror in front of her. She fixed the bandana on her head and twisted her ring a few times. After smoothing the dress out one last time, she walked out into the hallway. She remember quite well where the larger dinning hall had been and made her way down to it. She walked through the large door. Katherine was already sitting at the table and Porter was standing behind the chair at the end of the table farthest away from her. When he saw her, he walked smoothly down the length of the table to the chair at the other end, pulling it out for her. She didn't look at him, just walked forward and sat down and slid the chair under the table a little more. Porter nodded and returned to his place at the other end. Katherine only looked at Porter, who nodded to someone just outside another door. A few men walked in a placed huge platters of food on the table. There was bread, chicken, fruit, and some kind of soup. Another man placed some of each of the food on Ruby's plate, and yet another man poured her a glass of rum. This continued down the table until all three of them had been served. Porter motioned to Katherine and Ruby's plates.

"Eat." He said simply. Katherine picked up a fork and began to pick at her food. Ruby looked at the rum, but didn't touch it. She picked up her fork, too, and looked at Porter. He was stuffing his face greedily, tearing into the one of the chicken legs. Sephora ate some of the chicken too, Katherine lifted her glass and took a drink. Porter did the same, but gulping down the whole cup and pouring himself another. Katherine took another sip and ate some soup.

Ruby didn't know how long this went on for, but by the time she had finished, Porter was increasingly drunk. Ruby hadn't touched her cup. Porter didn't notice until and stood about and walked down the length of the table, holding the edge for support.

"Ruby! You haven't taken a sup of your rum," His words slurred together. "What's wrong with it! It's perfectly good! Right, Katherine!" Katherine nodded, not saying anything. Porter motioned to her. "See! Now, Ruby Hurst, you have been drinking your whole damn life!" He leaned forward and pointed and wobbly finger in her face. "Now.. tell me what's wrong!" Ruby's eyes flickered to his belt. She saw the ring of keys. Ruby looked back at him and gently pushed his hand away from her face.

"Of course nothing's wrong! I just..."She glanced down at the keys again. "I just don't feel like being that drunk this particular night..." She stood up, her face only inches away from his. She raised an eyebrow seductively. Without breaking his gaze, she reached out for the cup and held it up to him. "Have mine, if you like..." She smiled. Porter chuckled and waved a hand at Katherine.

"Katherine, start to clean up will you? Me and Ruby will be back in my quarters..." Ruby turned and walked out of the room. Porter raced to follow. Ruby still held the cup in her hands. She turned into Porter's room and sat down on the bed, crossing her legs, holding the cup in front of her. Porter shut the door and laughed drunkenly and stumbled to her. He reached out and grabbed the cup, slurping it down, spilling some on his shirt. He looked down at it and reached and pulled his shirt off. Porter climbed on top of Ruby, pulling at the laces at the front of the dress. He leaned forward and sloppily kissed Ruby. She tried not to gag, reaching forward and gently grabbing the key ring off his belt. He didn't notice, but he did begin to sway before finally flopping down beside Ruby, passed out. Just as Ruby thought he would. She sat up slowly, holding the keys so they wouldn't clang together, and gently slid off the bed. She opened the door slowly and crept down the hallway and down a flight of stairs to the cells. She spotted them at the very back. Will, Sephora, and Diana in one cell, Jack had a cell to himself. She walked down the rows slowly, making sure no one was in sight. Diana was the first to see her. She was the only one who was not sleeping. Sephora had crawled up against Will, who had his arm around her and was resting his head on hers. Jack was asleep in the other cell, his hat over his face, his legs crossed out in front of his and his hands on his stomach.

Ruby put a finger to her mouth, so Diana wouldn't call out, and slid the key into the lock and turned it. It opened with a soft _clang_, waking Will, who gently shook Sephora. Sephora looked around for a moment then saw Ruby and jumped up to hug her.

"Ruby, we were so worried about you, I mean Porter he's-" She stopped looking down at Ruby's dress. "What are you wearing?" Ruby laughed quietly.

"It doesn't matter. Get out of here! We need to see if the Lady is still nearby. Everyone on the ship is asleep, except for a few watchmen, but I know you can take care of them." The three of them nodded and quickly got out of the cell and began to run up the rows. Ruby turned around to Jack's cell. He hadn't woken up yet, so Ruby opened to door quieter than the other and crept in. She kneeled beside Jack, shaking his shoulder. "Jack!" He woke with a start, his hat falling off and his hand reaching for his sword. His eyes focused on Ruby.

"Aye, love. It's you." He gave her a once over and reached up to pull the front laces of the dress tighter again. "You're dress is a bit loose... Any chance that was an accident?" He squinted at her and she stood up.

"Nothing happened Jack Sparrow." She offered him a hand, which he took and stood up. "I needed to get the keys back." Jack nodded.

"Yes, of course..." He took her hand and they quickly ran up the rows and up two flights of stairs to the main deck. Sephora, Will, and Diana had tied three skeletons to the mast of the ship. Ruby looked up at the bright moonlight. Yes, skeletons. Of course. Sephora waved Ruby and Jack over to the side of the boat, pointing out at a dark ship.

"The Grande Lady is still out there. We've already signaled her. They'll be by the ship in a matter of minutes." Sephora finished and put her telescope away. Jack's hand went to Ruby's waist and Ruby's hand went to her stomach, for the first time. She turned to Jack.

"After this, no more adventures. At least until the baby is born." Jack laughed and pulled her closer.

"What ever you say, love." And he kissed her.


End file.
